Finding Raven
by Lumpyspaceprincess1120
Summary: <html><head></head>Six years after graduation. All of the destinies have been lived. But one prince, despite his happy life, will go to great lengths to get back his high school sweetheart.</html>
1. Chapter 1

div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Wide; font-size: 19px; font-weight: bold; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"CHAPTER ONE /div  
>div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Wide; font-size: 19px; font-weight: bold; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" div  
>div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Wide; font-size: 19px; font-weight: bold; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" I crouched behind a tree, hiding. Nobody needed to know I was here. Ashlynn was home with the kids and I was waiting for Daring to show up. Sure enough, he came down the path on a white horse, his horse leading the way while he looked in the mirror. He smiled and ran his hands through his white-blond hair. "Fairest Snow White!" He called as he jumped off of his horse, running over to the glass coffin. He kissed her lips and she awakened, stretching as if she had just awakened from a nap. "My fairest princess, will you marry me?" Daring asked, on one knee. Apple didn't blink twice. "YES!" She yelled. And happily ever after began. div  
>div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Wide; font-size: 19px; font-weight: bold; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" div  
>div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Wide; font-size: 19px; font-weight: bold; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" And then she showed up. div  
>div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Wide; font-size: 19px; font-weight: bold; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" div  
>div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Wide; font-size: 19px; font-weight: bold; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" "I always miss all the fun." The cloaked woman said. "I'm too late for my own step-daughter's engagement!" She cackled beautifully. Her face was shadowed beneath a hood, but I knew who it was. div  
>div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Wide; font-size: 19px; font-weight: bold; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" div  
>div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Wide; font-size: 19px; font-weight: bold; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" I wanted to touch her all over, to crush her lips with mine and never pull back. But she wasn't mine anymore. She belonged to her Good King. And besides, I had Ashlynn. She was a good wife. div  
>div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Wide; font-size: 19px; font-weight: bold; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" div  
>div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Wide; font-size: 19px; font-weight: bold; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" Raven was here, right in front of me. But she wasn't MY Raven. She was different. Her smudged purple eyeshadow had disappeared and all the makeup she wore was a thin black stroke of eyeliner that passed her eyebrow. And her violet eyes, which once held so much light, now were steely and unfeeling. Once a layered purple skirt and black collared sleeveless was now a jet black dress, with black lace climbing up it and a sloping neckline, so low you could see part of her boobs. div  
>div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Wide; font-size: 19px; font-weight: bold; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" div  
>div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Wide; font-size: 19px; font-weight: bold; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" She looked at me coldly. "Who ARE you? And why are you here?" She demanded. I pulled down my hood. My cowlicky hair shot up immediately. "I'm here to watch my brother save the princess." I replied. "And I believe you're here to do the same." Raven stared in shock. "Dexter Charming?" She whispered. "In the flesh." I admitted, embarrassed for some reason. She pulled down her hood and brought her lips to mine. div  
>div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Wide; font-size: 19px; font-weight: bold; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" div  
>div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Wide; font-size: 19px; font-weight: bold; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" I tangled my fingers in her long black hair. Her hands were around my neck. "Dexter." She whispered. And she ran off into the darkness of the woods, her black cloak disappearing behind the trees. div  
>div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Wide; font-size: 19px; font-weight: bold; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" div  
>div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Wide; font-size: 19px; font-weight: bold; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" I stood in silence for a while. Nobody was at the glass coffin anymore. I should go home to Ashlynn, I thought. But I couldn't. I walked in the direction of the tall spires looming above the trees. Queen Castle. div 


	2. CHAPTER TWO

div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Wide; font-size: 19px; font-weight: bold; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" Two guards in spiked armour stood by the door. "State your business." One barked. "I'm here to see the queen." I replied, holding my chin high in the air. Did I look regal enough to get in? The huge doors opened and I entered the castle. /div  
>div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Wide; font-size: 19px; font-weight: bold; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" div  
>div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Wide; font-size: 19px; font-weight: bold; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" I hadn't been here in years. And certainly not to this side of the castle. I looked straight ahead, toward the three red-upholstered thrones with high backs and short, curled legs. In one sat a regal looking young woman, her chin held high. She looked down at me from the high platform.div  
>div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Wide; font-size: 19px; font-weight: bold; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" div  
>div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Wide; font-size: 19px; font-weight: bold; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" Two guards, sporting the same armour as those at the door, stood beside her. They grunted, acknowledging my entrance. "Your Highness." I said, bowing low. The old Raven wouldn't want to be bowed to. "Prince." She challenged, her eyes narrowing. "Why are you here, in my castle?" I cleared my throat. "I have come to speak to you." I replied stiffly. "Then speak." Raven urged. div  
>div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Wide; font-size: 19px; font-weight: bold; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" div  
>div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Wide; font-size: 19px; font-weight: bold; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" "What happened to you?" I asked, my stiff façade breaking away. "Whatever do you mean? Are you as delirious as you are low in society?" Raven laughed insultingly. "I mean you used to care. About choice." I replied. "You are talking nonsense. Guards?" She ordered sharply. The guards slammed the handle of their spears on the ground. "You used to love me!" I blurted. div  
>div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Wide; font-size: 19px; font-weight: bold; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" div  
>div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Wide; font-size: 19px; font-weight: bold; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" The entire room went silent. A soft expression crossed Raven's milky white face for a second and then her dark self took back over. "Out! Take him away." She screamed. The guards picked me up by my elbows and carried me out. I didn't dare try to escape, because one wrong move and I would be stabbed by a spike from their armour. I looked back to see a single tear roll down Raven's milk-white face before the doors closed behind me. div  
>div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Wide; font-size: 19px; font-weight: bold; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" div  
>div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Wide; font-size: 19px; font-weight: bold; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" The guards left me at the end of the property. I rubbed my sore elbows and shoulders. The other set of guards by the door grunted and gestured for me to leave. I slowly walked down the rest of the grass to the first set of gates. A guard opened then without glancing at me. I walked away from the castle, not looking back. div  
>div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Wide; font-size: 19px; font-weight: bold; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" div  
>div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Wide; font-size: 19px; font-weight: bold; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" When I got home Ashlynn was in the kitchen, cooking dinner. "Smells good." I said when I reached the kitchen door. "Where are the kids?" Ashlynn turned to me. "Allison and Denver are in their room." She replied, turning back to her soup. "I saw Raven today." I said, sitting down on a barstool. "How?" Ashlynn blurted, dropping her spoon. And I knew I was in trouble. div 


End file.
